Facade
by NellieTodd
Summary: A Songfic based on the song by Disturbed. When Nellie begins to show signs of abuse, Toby is the only one who can rescue her from her husband.Rated T; Warning; abuse!


**A little oneshot that's been bouncing around in my head for quite a few weeks! Based on the song Facade by Disturbed. LISTEN TO IT BEFORE READING!**

**CONTAINS ABUSE! RATED T!**

* * *

><p>Her hands shook as she worked; her eyes rolling in the direction of the door every few seconds. She would jump like a cat at every sudden sound and her heart would not stop pounding.<p>

This was no way to live, she knew, but ever since Sweeney had finally agreed to marry her, she had to do whatever he wanted, let he him do whatever he wanted, and keep her mouth shut about anything he did.

However, it was getting harder and harder to cover up the bruises.

The bags under her eyes blended in with bruises on her face so well that no one could tell one from the other. Her face wasn't the only spot on her body that was purple; Mr. Todd seemed to be heightened in his sexual drive more often than not and he was not very gentle with her. Her muscles would be in so much pain that it would keep her up all night. The poor thing couldn't remember the last time she'd had a decent night's sleep.

Still she never complained. She just went about her daily routine and would ignore her customer's gasps and stares when they saw her bruises and black eyes; the direct results of her husband's uncontrollable anger.

She wouldn't even acknowledge their reaction; no, she would just smile and continue her work. Deep down, she believed she deserved it all for all of the horrible things she'd done in her life, and that she shouldn't have any sympathy from anyone. She'd accept her punishment as God's will and wouldn't shed one damn tear about it.

Nellie placed her rolling pin down on the counter and sighed, taking a moment to reflect on the past few months. The time seemed to creep by her slowly, yet rush by her all at once. She could never think about anything except what Sweeney wanted or needed; there was barely time for anything else.

When the door flew open, she jumped three feet in the air.

"Mum, it's just me! I'm back from the market!" Toby stood in the doorway, a bag of flour in his arms. Mrs. Lovett put one hand over her heart and gripped the counter with the other. The fact that she'd sent the boy on the errand in the first place had completely slipped her mind. Putting on a happy face, she sauntered over to the boy and took the bag from his hands, sparing him no more than a slight glance.

"Thank yeh, dear. Run along now."

As Toby watched his adoptive mother open up the sack of flour, he took great pity on her. He was quite a naïve child, but he still saw the bruises that covered her body like a second skin. He still heard her shrieks of pain coming from their bedroom.

He still saw the pain in her eyes.

It was up to him. He had gone through this numerous time in his head; it was up to him to get her away from that awful barber. However, that was easily said than done.

Taking a deep breath, he approached her. "Mum…what happened to your eye?"

Mrs. Lovett immediately turned from him so that he couldn't see. "Oh, dear it's nothing for yeh to be worryin' about. I just tripped, is all. Clumsy me!"

"Now why don't yeh go n' scrub down the tables or something? The lunch rush is comin'!" The baker hastily scurried to the stairs and made her way down to the bakehouse, leaving Toby alone. Shaking his head and sighing to himself, he grabbed a rag and began to clean up the shop just like she had asked.

Ever since she had married the barber, she just hadn't been the same strong, kind and loving woman that had taken him in. She was always jumpy and hiding her face; never meeting anyone's eyes and speaking very quickly.

He knew that it was all because of Sweeney, no matter how much she denied it. She couldn't hide the abuse from him.

Mrs. Lovett struggled through the lunch rush, managing to avoid too many questions about her black eye. Any that were asked, she'd just let roll off her back, unanswered like usual.

Now she set aside her trusty rolling pin and picked up a tray, loading it up with food. "Toby, be a dear and start cleaning up the shop while I bring up Mr. Todd's dinner to 'im."

The fact that she still called him "Mr. Todd" was another obvious sign of what control he had over her. If they were so in love, then why did she still address him so formally?

"Yes mum…" Toby watched carefully as she walked slowly up the stairs to the barbershop. He waited a moment, and then, once she got inside, rushed up the stairs as well. He crouched down by the window, careful not to be seen, and watched the couple.

" 'ello, M-Mr. T-Todd." She stuttered, setting down the tray. Her husband stood by the window with his back to her, cleaning his razor. She shuddered from the ominous quiet. Outside the shop, Toby shuddered as well. "I…brought your dinner…" He whipped around around to face his timid wife, tossing his razor to the floor in the process.

"You're late…" The words came in the form of a low growl, deep within his throat. Nellie took a step back.

"I…I'm sure I'm right on time, Mr. T… " Before she had a chance to react, he backhanded her across the face.

"Liar!" As she recoiled, the tray fell from her hands. Everything on the tray went spilling all over the floor, but he didn't give a damn, he just proceeded to hurt her more. "Look at the mess you made, now! Can't you do anything right?" His hand whistled in the air as it hit her cheek for a second time; this time, knocking her to the floor.

Nellie cowered in fear of the man she once deeply loved as she braced for more. She shut her, eyes, trying hard to concentrate on something other than the pain coursing through her body. That worked for all of five minutes before she felt Sweeney's foot come in contact with her gut, knocking the breath out of her.

"You are a stupid piece of shit, you know that?" He grabbed hold of her arm and pulled up just so he could slap her face, punctuating each of his words. "A useless…piece…of shit!" With a push, he let her fall once more. When she hit the floor, she felt something underneath her. Her eyes widened in surprise before she slyly felt underneath her body, feeling the cold metal of a blade.

His razor!

Thankfully, Sweeney didn't seem to notice. He simply hissed a "Clean this mess up!" before storming out the door of his shop. Once she was positive that he had left, she whipped out the razor from underneath her body. It shined so brightly in the light; just like the light at the end of the tunnel.

It was as if Nellie had just found her way out of the darkness…

Excitement twinkled in her eyes as the baker forced herself to her feet and bounded for the door. She was so intent on getting down the stairs, she didn't even notice Toby was behind her.

"I'll get that bastard…" she muttered as she made her way on tiptoe into the pie shop. Slowly and carefully, she creaked open the door…

And it was empty…

"Sweeney! Where are you, my love!" she called out in her sweet sing-song voice. The razor was tucked carefully into her bosom, ready for action.

Toby sighed sadly to himself as he made his way down the stairs and into the pie shop.

It would've been a comical sight had it not been for the situation; Nellie, hunched over, looking in all directions like a hunter, her finger tips on the razor. Her eyes were bugged out and filled with rage.

"He's gone, mum. He stormed down Fleet Street when he walked out of the shop…"

At the sound of his voice, she stood up straight, holding the razor behind her.

"Mum, now's your chance to get away!"

"Toby…if you want to run, that's just fine. In fact I encourage you to…but if Mr. Todd comes back I need to face him. It's my fault, after all…" As she talked, she slowly stepped backwards and laid the razor on the counter. Exhausted from her ordeal, she dropped to her knees, shamefully hiding her face in her hands.

Toby slowly walked over to the poor woman and knelt down by her side, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She took in a deep breath and tried to speak, but instead ended up breaking down in body-wracking sobs.

The boy said nothing, just stayed with her. He didn't know what to say anyhow; his heart broke at the sight of her in such pain.

Time was of essence; he knew that Mr. Todd would return at any moment, most likely drunk off his arse, and hurt them both – possibly even kill them!

"Mum, we've gotta get out of 'ere! You can't stay with 'im anymore and let the bastard treat you like this!"

She violently shook her head. "Toby, no! I can't leave him! He's just…going through some tough times, is all!"

He placed his hand under her chin and made her look him in the eye. "Mum, you can stop this! I know what he does to you! You really can't hide it from me!"

Mrs. Lovett stared into his eyes before unleashing another round of tears. Toby put his arm around her and continued. "Mum…let's run while we still can…we'll go to the police an' say 'e forced you to make the pies. Once you reveal 'is true identity, they'll believe you over 'im for sure!

She gasped and looked up at him. "How...did yeh know about who that man really 'is?"

He sighed. "I've been overhearing every one of your conversations with him the last few weeks…I've just been so concerned…and that one night when you called 'im Mr. Barker…well, let's just say stories went around the workhouse when I was there. Stories of criminals. I 'eard somethings said about 'im. Now come! We must go!"

Giving in at last, Mrs. Lovett stood, took the hand of her adoptive son and let him lead her out of the shop. Not that it made her any better.

She didn't really care what anyone did to her at this point, anyhow; whether Sweeney was to kill her – or if she were executed by the law. It just somehow didn't matter.

Yet, as she set foot out the door, she couldn't help but feel a slight sense of triumph.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Nellie!<strong>

**R and R Lovies!**

**NellieTodd**


End file.
